


Phil's Personal Dishwasher

by PR1NC3



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Mentions of an existential crisis, Phanfiction, Slightly OCD Dan, domestic!Phan, messy!Phil, sick!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR1NC3/pseuds/PR1NC3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is feeling slightly under the weather and doesn't feel up to washing up but at the same time, he's too anal to let Phil clean up on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil's Personal Dishwasher

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone after doing the massive pile of dishes at home. Domestic!Phan just makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside and idk, I hope you enjoy this.

Dan is thankful whenever Phil cooks for the both of them. Really, he is. What he isn't thankful for though, is the mess he makes while cooking. 

While the concept of washing up as you go along might be simple and easy for most people, Phil doesn't seem to grasp this concept. Phil likes to concentrate on cooking and not burning the house down and honestly Dan would rather he concentrate on not burning the house down and killing them both compared to attempting to wash up _and_ cook. It's the lesser of two evils, he thinks. 

Most of the time, Dan doesn't even mind washing up. He is just _slightly_ anal about the cleanliness of the dishes and utensils and countertops and pots and pans and _oh god did Phil try to wash this one, there's a tiny speck of food on the corner of the pan, oh god, gross._

Most of the time, he really doesn't mind at all. It's better than having Phil wash up because knowing Phil, he'll end up doing them at the last minute and then Dan'll have to search through the massive black hole of dirty dishes and risk an avalanche of dishes just to find a bowl and spoon so he could have a bowl of cereal. And when Phil does do the dishes, Dan'll find himself over-scrutinising the cleanliness of said bowl and spoon. 

Besides, Dan enjoys doing the dishes most of the time. He gets to turn on Spotify and sing along loudly. It's a kind of revenge towards Phil for being so messy with his cooking. 

And thus an unspoken agreement was formed that Phil would do most of the cooking, and Dan'll clean up. 

Today, however, Dan doesn't feel like washing up after Phil's Mexican Fiesta or singing along to 1D. In fact, he doesn't feel like having Phil's Mexican Fiesta at all. 

He feels queasy and just slightly too cold in the warm apartment and all he wants to do is to make a blanket fortress and lie there all day while fighting off the impending existential crisis because oh god no, what has he become, is he really okay with his life now? Is he really okay with being Phil's personal dishwasher. _Is this all life has to offer him right now?!_

But Phil seemed so proud of his creation that Dan can't find it in his heart to tell him that doesn't think he could handle spicy food right now. 

So Dan ends up sitting at the table and willing himself not to projectile vomit the food that Phil has made. It's good food though, Dan notes as he picks up another (small) spoonful of chilli while furiously swallowing down some water in hopes that it'll settle his stomach a little. 

Phil, however, notices his partner's lack of attention and general air of _'oh god help me'_ about him and asks if Dan is alright. To which Dan replies by shooting up from his slouched eating position and running to the toilet to, well, puke. 

"Oh god I'm sorry, it's not your food, Phil, really. I'm just feeling a bit poorly today," Dan explains between his dry heaves while Phil smooths back Dan's fringe. 

Phil repeats that _it's okay, I should have toned down on the spices anyway_ and suggests that Dan lie down while he keeps the leftover in the fridge and cleans up. While the thought was very, _very_ appealing, Dan knows that the kitchen was in a state of emergency, he's seen the pots and pans with bits of food hardening on the edges and the spatula that looks like it's been through World War II. He wants to curl up in bed so badly but the thought of the dishes stacked in the sink and messy countertops ruins any plans he had with his lovely bed. Phil, however, is stubborn and adamant that he cleans up so Dan can rest. 

So he compromises with Phil. 

And that was how Dan ended up curled up in one of Phil's warm jumpers on an empty, clean countertop space that Phil cleared just so Dan could sit there for Phil to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't drown in vomit and that he's okay while Dan supervises as Phil washes up with his favourite Muse album playing softly from his phone in the background. 

He watches as Phil rinses, sponges and rinses and _no, no you missed a spot there, no /there/, don't make me come over there and take over your job, Phil Lester._

It's so ridiculously domestic, Dan thinks as he watches Phil scrub the frying pan. He never thought he'd be in this situation with anyone, let alone Phil Lester; scrutinising his cleaning skills with soft music and soft Phil-humming in the background. It's so comforting and rhythmic to watch Phil that he should have done this earlier, Dan thinks, his eyes slowly drooping as his concentration wavers. He should have just supervised Phil while he washes up on days that Dan does cook instead of taking on both chores. He wonders why it never occurred to him to do this. 

A lot of time could have been saved, Dan muses, at the same time wondering about when exactly that they've fallen into such domesticity. 

But domesticity between the both of them just happens, it's not like Phil forces Dan to do the dishes. Nor does Dan really grumble much when he does it. He just does it with little to no complaints on his side.

It's like how Phil just prefers to vacuum the apartment while Dan helps to pick up Phil's stray socks from time to time. They've never really discussed it at all, to be honest, it just happens. 

It's so domestic and cheesy, this relationship that they have, and Dan wouldn't have it any other way, he thinks as he hears Phil turn off the tap, pause Spotify, and finally turn to Dan, gathering him in his arms and ushering him to his bedroom after placing a soft kiss on his clammy forehead. 

It's just like how natural progression led them to be friends then best friends and now best friends who happen to love each other just slightly more than the platonic scale of friendship. 

It just happens, and Dan is okay with that. He's okay with Phil and his messy cooking quirks and he's okay with washing up after Phil. He's okay with Phil hoovering the apartment at odd times just like how he's okay with occasionally being the little spoon, like now, as he curls up into Phil's chest in the dark while Phil runs his hands through Dan's curly locks, pressing soft kisses to his forehead, chasing away the existential crisis monster. 

Dan is okay with how domestic his life has become as he belatedly wonders if Phil remembered to cling wrap the Mexican Fiesta first instead of just throwing the entire plate into their pathetic, bare fridge. 

He's even okay with being Phil's personal dishwasher, he thinks. But that's only because Phil is _his_ personal heat warmer too and no, Dan wouldn't have it any other way at all, really.


End file.
